bbc_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BBC Children in Need 1990
BBC Children in Need 1990 is a UK VHS release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 3rd April 1998. Description Episode Info # Part 1 - Terry Wogan, Sue Cook and top names in entertainment see Pudsey Bear into his second decade. In London, children's entertainer Dave Benson Phillips greets the fund-raisers, while Supt David Hatcher and DC Jacqui Hames of Crimewatch UK man the Children in Need Incident Desk. And in BBCtv studios throughout the UK, Radio 1 DJ Simon Mayo, 'Allo 'Allo!'s Vicki Michelle and Paul Nicholas of ITV's Close to Home are among the stars presiding over a night of non-stop entertainment. Last year you helped raise £21.6 million which is improving the quality of life for thousands of Britain's disabled and underprivileged children. Can you make it E25 million this time? # Part 2 - Richard Vaughan in Southampton keeps a close eye on the grand total, with updates on the night's events in the region. Sally Taylor and Dennis Skillicorn slip up to Basingstoke for this year's special Children in Need Ice Show. And viewers try to overtake last year's record million-pound donation from the south of England. # Part 3 - The 'Allo 'Allo! gang drop in. Then David Essex joins children's choirs to sing the anthem If You Want to Help, Help Children in Need. # Part 4 - Mark Curry, Caron Keating and the Radio 5 team host a Fast Forward disco. Then Terry Wogan builds a 500-mile-high Pudsey Bear. # Part 5 - Terry Wogan returns, with Gloria Hunniford playing Ginger Rogers opposite three unlikely Fred Astaires; Antiques Roadshow presents an Old Tyme Music Hall; and Harry Carpenter and Desmond Lynam take on Ian St John and Jimmy Greaves in a sports quiz, with Frank Bruno as score-keeper. At 11.15pm the Royal Mail Coach, drawn by six Hungarian greys, stands and delivers to Terry Wogan after a marathon two-week fund-raising tour of the BBC regions. Including at 9.50-10.30pm Children of Courage Esther Rantzen and Gavin Campbell meet some children who have shown great initiative and determination. 11.35pm Pudsey on Ice, Reports from across the region as fund-raisers take a break to enjoy a sparkling half-hour of entertainment. 12.00 Cabaret Hour, Hosted by Terry Wogan and Sue Cook. The casts of Miss Saigon and The Phantom of the Opera perform live in the studio, there's a duet by Michael Buerk and Sandy Gall, and stars from film, TV and pop make appearances. Roy Castle leads the most unusual jazz band in the world with celebrity musicians spread throughout the UK. 1.15am Regional Roundup How Children in Need night has gone in your area. 1.45am Highlights Memorable moments. 1.55am Grand Total, The total so far - but there's still time to make a donation. Trailers and info * The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video" and "The BFG" (the "New for '97" overview is cut). * The Children's BBC advert of 1998 with many programmes such as "Fireman Sam", "Pingu", "Teletubbies", "Postman Pat", "William's Wish Wellingtons", "Noddy", "Spider", "Oakie Doke" and the "Dinobabies" which appear on videos, audio cassettes, books and activity CD-Rom games. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children in Need Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1997 to 2009 Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:VHS videos with Children's BBC trailers from 1998 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC U